


Spare Parts

by IchabodNasty (Eggfulgent)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, canonical revival, character doesn't stay dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggfulgent/pseuds/IchabodNasty
Summary: A story of a monster born without a mark, marred by loneliness and cruelty; and a boy overflowing with kindness.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	Spare Parts

They learn about soulmates at a very young age. The marks joining two or more people at birth, and following them throughout life and even in death. The teaching of soulmates is required within classrooms, but most children learn of soulmarks at home. Gaara’s father never spoke to him enough to teach him anything. So he learns about marks in school. They inspire hope in him. The idea that there is someone out there waiting to make him whole. Someone who wouldn’t run away from him. He smiles through the lesson, asking questions that would never be answered at home. Some soulmates are platonic, he learns, but as far as history has been recorded there have been marks. ANBU wear the same tattoos, linking them together. Symbolising their interconnection. Assuring one cannot be used against another. Some people hid their marks, especially shinobi. 

There is one story he remembers above all others. 

_Neither of them wanted this and he knew it. Their hearts were not in their families’ war. He watched the other closely as they exchanged blows that were easy to avoid and return. Both wearing smiles as they danced. They were close. Too close, his father and brother’s disapproved._

_“This is unacceptable. If your brother is to be believed, then you should have struck him down 1000 times over!” His father bellowed, and he shot a glare at his brother. Ever the snitch._

_He returned to the battlefield the next day, and he waited. The other man had never been late before. He continued to wait until finally the other man finally appeared. He was covered in blood, and his eyes were sad._

_“What’s happened?” He rushed to the other man’s side. His weapon forgotten in favor of checking on the man he had come to respect and trust._

_“I’m sorry.” He said dully. Falling to his knees. “I am so sorry.” He looked at the blood on his hands. Now he was frightened, never had the other shown so much emotion. So much regret. It was a war, and sacrifices had to be made._

_He was running, following the trail of blood and gore. He came to a dead stop at the scene of the battle that had kept his partner so long. His younger brother’s body lay amongst the foliage. His brother’s blood drying on leaves that used to be green. Rage engulfed his being. He had never felt a blood lust so powerful. Tears poured freely from his eyes, and he gathered the small body into his arms._

_He returned to his partner and gently lay his brother down on the edge of the battlefield. He picked up his sword before approaching the man on his knees._

_“On your feet.” He ground out, but the man didn’t respond. “Do not die as a coward. Do not throw your life away for me after taking someone so precious. Don’t you dare just sit there!” He roared, all of the grief poisoning his mind. He watched, shaking with rage as the man finally rose. His blade still gleaming with innocent blood._

_They fought, the first real fight they had ever had. This time only one person would walk away from here alive. It took hours, it felt like weeks, but soon enough he stuck his partner down. Within his fury he felt a burning on his calf. He had sliced the man down his middle exposing something better left hidden. A mark, one so familiar he vomited next to the man’s body in his shock._

_They were soulmates. He and the man. Their marks identical. His soulmate had killed his brother, and he had killed his soulmate. He watched as the vibrant gold hawk melted into a dull brown. So much loss in such a short amount of time nearly drove him mad. He did the only thing he could think of and stabbed himself in the gut._

Gaara found himself wondering what that felt like. To be so connected to someone, that even when they wronged you… their loss would drive you mad. That life without them wouldn’t be worth living. 

“Yashamaru?” He tugged his uncle’s sleeve after class.

“Yes, Gaara?” His uncle gave him his full unwavering attention. He was the only person who ever looked at Gaara like a person. 

“What is my mark?” He asked, he had never seen his mark before. His uncle looked away uncomfortable, and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Gaara…” He started, taking a breath. “You- you don’t have a mark.” He said finally. 

He didn’t understand. They had just spent the whole day talking about how everyone had a soulmate. That nobody had to be alone. That every citizen across every nation had somebody they shared a mark with. Sometimes more than one, but everyone was supposed to have one Gaara only wanted to belong, he needed to belong. So how was it possible that he was bare. 

“But… You said-” Fat tears rolled down his cheeks. His chest was heavy and he felt like he couldn’t breath. His fist tightened in his shirt and he pulled at the fabric. 

“I’m not sure why you don’t have a mark Gaara. Maybe it’s the Shukaku inside you.” His uncle shrugged. He left Gaara alone with his confusion. 

~~

He desperately wanted to make friends. More than anything. He didn’t want to be alone anymore. He saw his chance when the ball bounced away from his classmates, and nobody had the skill level to retrieve it. He used his sand to grab the ball for them. He held it out, and they ran away. He felt his heart shrivel, something he was getting used to feeling. His stomach churned, so he sent the sand out to stop them. They couldn’t run away. He couldn’t let them. Yashamaru intervened, and Gaara snapped out of his haze. He had hurt his uncle-- the only person in the world that cared about Gaara. 

Gaara was alone again, sitting in an empty room with a knife in his hand. He wanted to hurt, to understand pain. Maybe it would distract from the feelings inside him. He needed to know what Yashamaru felt when Gaara’s sand made him bleed. He brought the knife down, but the sand stopped the blade before it hit his skin. He just wanted to bleed. He wanted to hurt, he deserved to hurt.

His uncle came into the room and helped Gaara to feel better. He was hurting, all the time. He had pain inside of him. Yashamaru said the only thing that can cure a broken heart is love. So love is what he would reach for. He may not have a soulmate, but he could find people to love. With a new found spark he borrowed some of Yashamaru’s medicine and ran all the way to his classmates house. He wanted her to feel better too. 

She didn’t want his help. Nobody wanted anything from him. The door slammed in his face and he felt the pain return to his heart. Pain, loneliness, sorrow. 

He gathered himself, and found a rooftop to sit on. He knew nobody would offer him any sort of comfort at home. He cried loudly, gripping his chest. Why couldn’t medicine help him ease the pain of a broken heart. 

The sand flew all around him, and he heard the clank of several kunia hitting the ground. He turned wide eyes on the intruder, and the sand came to his defense. He carefully approached his attacker, and saw a bandage on his finger. It could have just been a coincidence, but he needed to know. Gaara unmasked the intruder and felt his heart break further. 

“Y-Yashamaru..?” He hiccuped, wiping fresh tears away from his cheeks. “Why?” He looked at the scene. There was no denying what had just occurred. 

“The Kazekage ordered it.” He said, looking somewhere over Gaara’s shoulder. 

“So-so you had no choice--?” Gaara was slightly relieved by that thought, but his uncle was still dying because of him. 

“No. I wanted to.” Yashamaru had a faint smile on his lips as his eyes grew more distant. 

“I don’t understand!” Gaara sobbed, grabbing both ears. He didn’t want to hear this. Yashamaru’s eyes finally found his. 

“I hate you Gaara.” He said, simply like he was just talking about the weather. “Everyone has a soulmate Gaara.” He said, rolling up his sleeve. He revealed a faded dragon on his forearm. “I lost my soulmate a long time ago… That pain was unbearable. The only person who could save me was my sister. Then you killed her.” 

“No.” Gaara shook his head. He couldn’t believe this. “Yashamaru.” He whimpered. 

“There is nobody for you Gaara. Your mother made sure of that when she cursed you and this village. You are unmarked. Nobody has ever been born without a mark before. You are alone in this world. Nobody to complete you.” His smile widened as he revealed several paper bombs on his person. “You’ll always be alone.” He whispered before each deadly piece of paper ignited. 

The sand protected him from the physical attack, but nothing could have protected his heart from shattering on that rooftop. 

He decided then to give himself a mark. If he was destined to be alone, then he could love himself and only himself. The sand sliced into his skin carving the kanji ‘Love’ into his forehead. 

So that was how he lived his life. Alone and unmarked. His scar a bitter reminder that he had no one. That he would never have another person to share with and love. It wasn’t until the Chunin exams that he was surrounded by people who didn’t know him. That weren’t afraid of him. Those who sensed his chakra stayed away, but some did not know the danger they were in. He killed, and fed the sand with blood, cementing his place in the world. 

He met the nine tails jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto. He had a mark clear as day on his hand. White and blue streaks of what appeared to be lightning branding his skin. He wore his mark with pride. So that answered one of Gaara’s questions. It had nothing to do with the demon inside, this wasn’t any fault of Shukaku. It was Gaara himself. The cursed one. 

He had never lost a fight before. He hadn’t even been hit before his fight with the ugly leaf shinobi. One who was louder than Naruto which did not seem possible at first. He was enthusiastic and obviously couldn’t sense chakra. The large round eyes lit up when they saw Gaara up close. Nobody had ever looked at him like that. Like he was something other than an opponent or obstacle, or something to be feared. The boy’s eyes flicked up to the scar, and determination set his features with a confident smile. He beat Gaara into the ground, nearly winning their match. So Gaara used every ounce of strength he had left to crush the boy’s arm and leg. He was going to kill him, but the fight was interrupted by a full grown man wearing the same outfit as the boy. He deflected the sand, and stood between the boy and death. 

“Why?” Gaara’s brow furrowed. “He lost, why are you protecting him.” 

“Because, he is my student. And more importantly someone I care about deeply.” 

At that Gaara’s heart hurt. He knew he would never have anyone care for him like that. The pain inside him would never fade. He was unsatisfied with the results of the fight, and when he recovered enough he paid a visit to the boy in the hospital. 

He wanted to kill him. To stop all the confusing thoughts that haunted him. He was stopped when the boy’s friends came in. They were each willing to throw their lives away to save the boy in green. So he allowed all of them to live, and left the room. 

He returned in the night, well past visiting hours so he would not be disturbed. He wanted to know what made this boy so special. What made the people close to him want to die for him. He stared for several minutes, and couldn’t figure it out. There was nothing particularly impressive about him. The opposite seemed to be true. He was unremarkable in every way. Except Tai-jutsu. He was unworthy of his friends, willing to sacrifice themselves. The sand spun inside the gourd, waiting to be released, but Gaara wasn’t satisfied. He needed to know what made this boy worth loving, but not himself. So he stared, waiting for any feeling to make itself known, but nothing happened. The boy in front of him woke with a start, eyes locking with Gaara’s. His eyes were still fogged with sleep, but he seemed to recognize who was in his room. No fear appeared there, which left Gaara staring, head tilted to the side. 

“Oh. Hello again.” He said simply, rubbing a tired eye. “What time is it?” He asked looking around the room. 

“Late.” Gaara responded. He folded his arms over his chest. 

“I can see that.” The boy laughed, which was quickly interrupted by a flinch. His smile widened despite the pain, and he relaxed into the pillows. He was letting his guard down, that was foolish. “You fought well Gaara.” He said, turning to maintain eye contact. “I would not be surprised if you made Chunin.” The boy yawned and his round eyes drooped. Gaara’s heart beat painfully against his chest. 

“I don’t understand.” Gaara rasped. He had never been shown kindness like this. Forgiveness. His head ached. What if the boy knew of his true intentions? That he had come here to kill him. Then would he still be smiling at Gaara.

“What is it you don’t understand? You are very talented and you will no doubt succeed in the shinobi world.” The boy grinned, his eyes falling closed a few times and he fought to keep them open. Gaara sat in tense silence, his sand fighting to get out. To end this boy’s life so he wouldn’t feel this painful confusion. He watched the boy fall asleep, and left when the sun rose. 

He returned the next night, because he wanted to understand. Why had he been kind? Was Gaara someone who deserves kindness, after what he had done. So he waited, and watched Lee sleep. When the boy woke, he was different. His eyes were dull, nearly lifeless. Gaara watched him glance over to him before turning to face the window. There was a single flower on the windowsill. 

“They say I will not be able to fight again. That for the remainder of my life I will be in pain, and unable to walk without a crutch.” He said, bottom lip quivering. “I do not want to believe them, but I know they are doing their jobs and they would not lie about such things.” A few tears fell from his eyes, and he turned to Gaara. His eyes widened, and he grinned. Something hollow and fake that Gaara didn’t want to see on his face. “Do not worry though. I do not blame you, I am not one to hold grudges.” He said simply. Once satisfied, he turned back to the window and curled in on himself. 

Lee did not speak again that night, and neither did Gaara. He had nothing to say. So he watched Lee fall asleep once more, and left at sunrise. When he made it back to his room he was accosted by Temari. 

“Where have you been?” She asked, stepping into his space. Kankuro watched with a wary eye. “Have you killed anyone?” Both her and Kankuro stared wide eyed, waiting for a tense few seconds for his response. 

“No.” He said simply before walking away. 

Lee slept soundly through the next two nights, but Gaara returned anyway. On the third night he was rewarded with conversation, one sided, but at least the boy was talking again. 

“I never really had friends.” He started, and Gaara’s eyes snapped to him. He had been so silent recently that the sound was loud to his ears. “When I was younger nobody liked me.” He smiled at the recollection. “Not that I needed friends, I had training. I would go into the woods and train all night. Then when I graduated from the academy I had Gai-Sensei!” He used his good hand to give Gaara a thumbs up. “He is the only person in my life who ever believed in me.” Tears welled up, and fell freely. Gaara was uncomfortable, and when a glob of snot leaked out of Lee’s nose he handed the boy a tissue. 

Eventually their conversations weren't so one sided. 

“I killed my uncle.” Gaara said one night. Startling them both. Maybe he wanted Lee to hate him. 

Lee waited patiently for Gaara to continue, his attention fully on the other boy. 

“Other than my mother at birth, Yashamaru was the first person I killed…” Lee waited for him to continue, but Gaara left it at that. He had nothing else to say. Lee never asked him to elaborate either. Something he appreciated. 

On the fourteenth night, Lee is out of bed doing crunches on the floor. He grunted and had his eyes shut against the pain, Gaara watched for a few tense seconds, and suddenly the sand was out of the gourd, covering Lee. His eyes were open in an instant and he looked to Gaara, fear clear on his face. Something inside Gaara snapped at that. It hurt to see Lee looking at him like that. He wanted Lee to care for him, not be afraid of him. His hands started shaking, but he continued to place Lee in bed, letting the sand tuck the other boy in. Lee’s face coloured a nice pink, and he stuttered out a thanks. 

“You need rest.” He said to Lee, and it was true. The fear he had seen earlier did not satisfy him, it just made him feel ill. 

“If I do not train, I will not get stronger.” Lee huffed. 

“If you don’t recover first, it will only worsen your injuries.” Gaara reprimanded the boy in front of him, not knowing he was capable of such things he blushed. 

“Gaara.” Lee waited until he had his full attention. “Can I ask a favour of you.” 

“You can ask.” Gaara waited, and Lee smiled. 

“Could you come here, I would like to see something.” Lee patted the spot next to him with his good arm. Gaara nodded and came closer, he stood beside Lee and looked down. “I would like to see your mark if you do not mind.” Lee blushed, and Gaara froze. Before Lee could reach forward Gaara disappeared. Lee was kind, and Gaara was a monster. He didn’t deserve Lee. He was unmarked, and was destined to be alone. One person’s kindness wouldn’t change that. 

He did not return the next night, or the one after that. He actively avoided anyone until the day of the exam. He fought the Uchiha boy, and Naruto. He watched Naruto, beaten and bloodied, crawl his way over to Gaara. Unwilling to quit until his friends were out of danger. It broke Gaara. He may be unmarked, but he could have friends. He was capable of having friends. Naruto built a bridge for him, and all that was left was for him to cross it. So he did. He was happier. He reached out to his siblings, they were still scared of him, but he made an effort and they extended the courtesy. Now that his father was dead, he had a new freedom. He could better himself. 

When they were summoned to the Leaf for a mission he was hesitant at first. Have they really forgiven me? He wondered. When he was told that the mission involved Sasuke and Naruto he left with Temari and Kankuro. They searched the forest for the ninja that went after Sasuke, and he followed the heaviest chakra. 

He found himself in a field. Lee was fighting the man with the mass amounts of chakra. He wasn’t winning, but he wasn’t losing either. So Gaara intervened. Shielding himself and Lee from several attacks. After he buried Kimimaro and a bone forest grew, he was out of chakra. He didn’t even see the attack coming until it was too late. 

“Gaara!” Lee shouted, and he watched, helpless, as death came for him. In a flash, he was down, his back hitting the sand that held him hard. Lee straddled him, blood dripping from his mouth. “Are you okay?” Lee asked, his eyes falling shut. No further attacks came, and Gaara picked Lee up, using the last of his energy to lower them to safety. Kimimaro was dead, hanging there like a scarecrow. 

He laid himself next to Lee for a while, he wasn’t bleeding too bad, and Gaara was too weak to take either of them anywhere. So he listened to Lee breath. Waiting until someone found them, or until he had enough chakra to continue. 

**You can use mine.**

The monster inside him offered, but Gaara resisted temptation. He couldn’t lose control. Not now. Lee woke up, and turned to Gaara. He rolled even further until Gaara was held in a loose embrace. 

“It has been too long!” Lee said enthusiastically. “Thank you for saving me!” He rolled away, and carefully got to his feet, offering Gaara a hand. 

“Lee.” He greeted, taking the offered assistance and pulling himself up. Lee seemed to notice then how hurt he was, and he nearly collapsed. Gaara caught him, having recovered enough to start walking. 

He could feel Lee staring at him, and glanced out of the corner of his eye. Was there something on his forehead that drew the ninja’s attention? 

“That is a strange mark.” He observed, and Gaara felt his heart beat hard in his chest. 

“That’s because it isn’t one.” Gaara growled. He watched Lee’s eyes widen in disbelief, and the ninja frowned. 

“But-” He started. “How?” 

“It’s a scar. I gave it to myself as a reminder.” He said. Lee’s frown grew. 

“If that is not your mark, then what is?” Lee asked, his brows furrowing. 

“I don’t have one.” 

“That is impossible.” Lee grunted, and Gaara glared straight ahead, ignoring Lee for the remainder of their journey. Once they were in the village, Lee directed Gaara to his home, insisting that he did not need to return to the hospital. Gaara took him there, and kept his mouth shut. He did not want to talk. Once they were inside Lee walked to his bedroom and changed into sleep wear. A t-shirt and shorts. 

Gaara turned to leave, but a hand on his bicep halted his movements. He turned back to Lee, and watched him chew his lip. 

“Gaara… I must show you something.” Lee stated, and released his hold on Gaara’s arm.  
He remained silent, unwilling to speak, and watched as Lee’s eyes grew more and more determined. They flashed up to Gaara’s scar and then he removed his shirt. Gaara’s eyes widened and he averted his gaze, looking at anything but the half naked boy in front of him. 

“Please look at me.” Lee said, and Gaara made eye contact, holding it tight. “No, look at my left hip.” He laughed, and Gaara obeyed. What he saw there broke his heart. What a cruel joke, he started laughing. Only to Lee it probably sounded more like he was choking. His breathing became more harsh and he felt tears prick the back of his eyes. A cruel joke indeed. 

He ran away. Disappearing once more. 

~~

When Lee was a boy he once overheard a conversation between his mother and a family friend. He was not proud that he had eavesdropped, but once he heard his name mentioned, he couldn’t stop listening. 

“I know everyone has a soulmate, Hima, but…” Her pause seemed to last a lifetime for Lee. “I know he’s my son, but I’m not blind. Anyone can see he doesn’t look normal. I fear that even his soulmate will find him difficult to love.” 

He had run away crying, pouring himself into training until he was bloodied and lying in the mud. He was determined to make himself stronger, for the person who shared his mark. If he wasn’t much to look at then he would be so fast nobody could lay eyes on him. 

He rarely came home after that. Spending all day training, and sometimes all night. Working himself to exhaustion, and sleeping wherever he fell. His mother never mentioned his absence, and he knew she was relieved when he didn’t come home. He had incredibly low self-esteem until Gai-sensei took him under his wing. 

While his body grew, more and more scars marred his flesh. In all those years of fighting, and training until he dropped, one thing remained unchanged. That was the mark on his hip. He often stared at the mark, reminding himself that it was there, that his special person existed and one day someone would love him. The kanji on his hip was proof of that. Every night he checked on his mark, knowing that his soulmate was safe helped him sleep. 

He had heard stories of people’s marks fading, the pain that accompanied it, physical pain as well as heartache when a soulmate died. He knew of many shinobi that committed suicide after the death of their soulmate because they couldn’t bear the pain. 

Then the Chunin exams happen. He didn’t get a good look at Gaara until they were fighting, then he saw it. The kanji on the other boy’s forehead. He was warmed that fate allowed him to meet his soulmate so young. Some people lived their whole lives without finding their loved ones.  
He needed to prove that he is more than his appearance. That he is strong now, and worthy of love. 

When his arm and leg are crushed he knew he failed. He did not succeed in proving anything to the other half of his soul. He was a loser. 

While sleeping in the hospital he woke with a start, locking eyes with someone who was watching him. When he recognized those eyes, a shred of hope was planted in his mind. Maybe I did not lose after all. 

They talked, and Lee was ecstatic. Up until he fell asleep. The fact that Gaara had wanted to spend time near him was heartwarming. 

The next time he woke up Gaara was gone. The sun was up, and his spirits were down. The staff had told him that he would never fight again, never do anything he had worked so hard for again. Now he felt truly worthless. He could not fight, and he could not wow Gaara with his looks. After the doctors left, he cried himself to sleep. 

When he woke up again, he wished he hadn’t. Gaara was there, so he was honest with him. Told him the news he had heard earlier. Allowed Gaara to infer himself what that meant. He made sure to let Gaara know he was not angry with him, how could he be? His depression mixed with recovery and medication, made him sleep for the next few days. Only awake for a few minutes at a time during the day. He knew Gaara remained a nightly visitor, and when he was awake he would tell Gaara stories -he was a great listener- and one day Gaara shared with him. 

Gaara told him of his uncle, not much and Lee got the feeling that he and Gaara were the same. Wanting to prove something. To Gaara that meant he wanted to prove he really was a demon, and Lee wanted to prove that he was worth love. 

Lee slowly began training when he was alone, doing one legged squats and one armed push ups. He attempted crunches, but they caused him the most pain. Gaara caught him one night, when the sand was released, he panicked. When it carried him to bed and tucked the blankets around him he felt ashamed at his reaction. The hope inside him bloomed fully, and he knew he was brave enough to bring up the mark on Gaara’s forehead. 

Which turned out to be a mistake. Gaara ran away, leaving him there. He waited up the next two nights, but he knew that sand shinobi would not be returning. It broke his heart, and he tried his best to forget about it. 

Once Lady Tsunade healed him, he went after Naruto. He held off Kimimaro while Naruto hunted down Sasuke, hoping the best for his friend. He was still recovering, but he was also doing well, testing his limits after so long. 

When Gaara showed up he was surprised, but grateful. The sand shinobi protected him, so in return when Gaara didn’t see Kimimaro in time to move, he leapt with insane speed and pushed Gaara down and out of harm’s way. In exchange he was nearly impaled, and quickly passed out. 

Gaara left again, after Lee showed him the mark he had. Once again abandoning Lee, this time making him feel even worse. 

He could never love you. Gaara is very handsome, and strong… You are not those things. 

He started feeling a chill around him, so he tucked himself into bed and cried. 

It wasn’t until three years later he heard news of Gaara. That he had become Kazekage of the sand, and now he had been taken by the Akatsuki. All of Lee’s unopened and returned letters felt heavy in his hand. He put them in his pack, and removed the weights on his legs. He needed to get to Gaara. He was stronger now, and faster. He wouldn’t let Gaara down this time. 

With new determination he ran with team Gai, the fact that Gaara was still alive drove him on. The mark still bright red on his hip. If Gaara was dead he would know. So when Tenten and Neji voiced the thought that maybe they were too late, he quietly informed them they were wrong. His heart was in his stomach the whole time. Someone strong enough to bring Gaara down would be a formidable opponent. He vowed to himself that he would not let Gaara run away from him this time. He would make him see that they were meant to be together, that Lee loved him. 

When they caught up with team Kakashi, Lee suggested Naruto use shadow clones to pull the seals off. The team agreed. Naruto sent them off, and then Lee felt it. A burn on his hip, shooting through his entire body. 

His scream seemed to shatter the sky, tears bubbling out of his eyes. His hand went to his hip. Everyone around him was very still, assessing any possible threat. Any trap the Akatsuki could have laid. Nobody moved in fear of being caught in whatever jutsu Lee seemed to be trapped in.

“The seals Naruto!” He yelled, teeth clenched. Naruto unfroze and nodded. He tore each seal and Sakura punched through the boulder. Lee was the first one through the dust, but he felt like he was moving in slow motion. He saw one of the Akatsuki sitting on Gaara, and his blood boiled. He had never felt hate so strong, but it was what fueled him now. The kunia practically threw itself. It hit the blonde in the shoulder, Lee’s speed making it impossible to avoid his next move. His whole body throbbed painfully, but he kept going. He kicked the blonde off the body of his soulmate and straight into the cave wall behind them. His tears were flowing freely, and he thought somebody was screaming. It might have been him. He couldn’t tell, everything sounded like he was underwater. He was drowning. He knows he is breaking the man before him, but nothing is really registering. An arm is breaking, he doesn’t think it’s his. Lee drives his head forward into the other man’s skull. He grabs both collars, and lifts him before slamming him into the ground. He wants-no- needs this man to suffer for his crimes. 

To pay for what he had done. The bastard didn’t even get a chance to defend himself, Lee was too fast. The fifth and sixth gates open easily and he beats the man further into the ground. He ends the fight in seconds, and stabs the kunai into his heart, and uses his strength to slide it to his belly button. Effectively killing and gutting the man beneath him. He was covered in blood and dirt, for once it was someone else's blood. He couldn’t find it in him to care. All he cared about was Gaara, and he was gone. Sasori still stood, and Lee wasn’t satisfied. Lady Chiyo told everyone to stay back, but her and Sakura. 

Lee returned to Gaara, cradling his body close, and petting his hair. He still looked so tired, even like this. Eternally sleeping. 

Gai forced him to relocate when the metal sand was brought out. Scooping both him and Gaara up and taking them to a safe location. Sakura and Lady Chiyo remained. Naruto sending in shadow clones to aid in the battle, knowing they could not be poisoned. With that advantage they easily overtook Sasori.

Lee didn’t care about that. He looked down at Gaara, and moved his hair to trace the scar. Gaara had always been still, and even now it seemed that he was moving too much. The bright red scar would remain that way until the skin rotted away, while the one on Lee’s hip was no doubt dulled. Everything hurt, his heart especially. It was so much more painful than he expected. He sobbed loudly, not caring who could see him crying over the Kazekage. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Sakura asked from behind him. 

“Oh dear.” Lady Chiyo sighed.

“Lee.” Gai shook his head, everyone trying to whisper. Naruto said something to Kakashi who explained to the entire group. 

“Sharing a mark is never easy in the shinobi world. It often leads to the death of good people. You see Naruto, Lee and Gaara shared a mark, and when Gaara was killed… Lee felt everything Gaara felt and more. Like his soul was torn from his body.” Kakashi finished, and Lee held Gaara closer. He had never felt so horrible before. He would trade tai-jutsu and his entire being to bring Gaara back. 

“I’m sorry Lee.” Naruto cried. “I failed you both.” He clutched his heart, and Lee frowned. He couldn’t let Naruto hurt too. 

“Do not blame yourself.” He choked out, glancing back at Naruto. He smiled through the pain and held out a thumb. “This is not your fault.” 

“I should have been faster, or-or stronger.” Naruto fell to his knees, and Lee shook his head. 

“Naruto please.” He pleaded. “Do not think that way.” He knew all too well that he should follow the same advice. 

Lady Chiyo got to her knees next to Lee and Gaara--

Lee swallowed a painful lump.-- Gaara’s body. 

A warm hand planted itself on his shoulder and the touch burned. 

“Everything will be okay, child.” She said, and he nodded. He wanted desperately to believe her. “Please go to your sensei and leave the Kazekage with me.” He did not want to leave Gaara, but he gently set him down, and struggled to his feet. Gai-Sensei’s arms were open waiting for him, and he collapsed into his mentor. 

“Oh Lee.” He whispered, feeling the younger’s heartbreak. 

“It hurts.” Lee sobbed out. Gai rubbed soothing circles on Lee’s back, and Tenten joined the hug. Embracing her teammate. Neji, to everyone’s surprise also joined the group hug. Petting Lee’s hair. 

He looked over his shoulder and saw Naruto and Lady Chiyo kneeling over Gaara. He gently shoved his team away, and made his way over to them. He fell to his knees and watched as Lady Chiyo collapsed into Sakura’s arms. The burn in his hip subsided, and he wondered if Lady Chiyo had worked so hard to end his pain. He thought that was very kind of her, and placed a hand under Gaara’s neck and his back, pulling the stiff body close to himself. 

“Lee.” It wasn’t a question, just an observation, but nonetheless it had his heart beating painfully in his chest. So Lee had lost his mind, the death of his soulmate drove him insane. 

“Gaara!” Naruto said, eyes widening. Naruto too then, maybe Sasori had succeeded in poisoning them after all. 

“Lee.” It was said again, this time more forceful. So he finally braved looking down. Knowing he would see his dead soulmate. Instead, Gaara’s eyes were open and glaring at him. His brow furrowed, looking at Lee’s disheveled state. “What happened?” He asked, and a stiff hand placed itself on Lee’s cheek. Tears streaming down his face once more. “Why are you crying?” Lee couldn’t answer Gaara, he couldn’t speak at all. His heart was in his throat, and he hoped this wasn’t a hallucination. 

“You died.” Sakura said through tears. Lady Chiyo held in her strong arms. “Lady Chiyo brought you back Lord Kazekage.” It wasn’t said with any bitterness or anger, but with wonder as she admired the late Chiyo’s ability. 

“Why are you crying.” He looked back to Lee, demanding an answer. “Who’s blood is this?” Gaara leaned back to look fully at Lee, his body still recovering from death. 

“Lee whooped that blond guy. Nearly killed himself doing it.” Naruto smiled from where he watched them. “He was pretty pissed that you were being used as a sofa. Beat me to it. Served the guy right.” Naruto snickered. 

“Gaara!” They heard from the trees behind them. Temari running out, and looking at her little brother. “Oh my god, are you okay?” She asked, looking him over, and then a dozen other sand Shinobi appeared from the woods. Kakuro doing the same as Temari. Lee released the Kazekage into their capable hands. 

Gai carried Lee back to Suna, the closest medical center to their current location. Naruto and Temari supported Gaara with Kakuro close beside in the front, and Lee traveled in the back. Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei keeping him company. 

Gai-sensei remained silent for the majority of the trip, while Kakashi talked his ear off. He was worried that he had done something to upset his sensei. 

“The Hokage isn’t going to like it, but we should recover in Suna for a while. We wouldn’t want to get in the way of young love.” Kakashi’s eye crinkled. Then he looked ahead to where Lee stared at the back of Gaara’s head. “When we return to the village, then nothing will get in the way of young love.” He sighed. 

Gai remained silent. 

“He has already rejected my affections Kakashi-sensei.” Lee frowned. “I had already shown him my mark three years ago. He ran away from me. I do not think he wants to be my soulmate.” He sighed, wanting to change the subject. “Have you found your soulmate Kakashi-sensei?” 

“Not yet.” He bounced. 

“What is your mark?” Lee asked, and Gai tensed under him.

“A four point star.” He rubbed the back of his neck, and Lee’s eyes widened. He knew of someone with a four point star mark. He grinned and looked down at his sensei.

“What is your mark Gai-sensei?” He asked coyly. 

“Lee.” Gai spoke, warning Lee not to pry. 

“I am positive Kakashi-sensei would like to know as well.” Lee glanced behind, where Kakashi was staring at both of them, eye wide. Seemed that he already put two and two together. The man nearly tripped over his own feet when Lee winked at him. 

“Gai.” He said in a stern no nonsense tone. He raised a gloved hand and peeled the material away, revealing a four point star at the juncture of his wrist and hand. 

In an instant Gia’s entire demeanor changed. He pivoted and held an enthusiastic thumb out to Kakashi who stopped walking. Lee jerked at the sudden movement, a grin crawling onto his face. Gai took his other hand and pulled his bangs back, revealing a four point star partially hidden under his eyebrow. His grin blinding under the heavy Suna sun. 

“How long have you known?” Kakashi asked, the tip of his cheek turning pink. 

“Since the day we met, Kakashi.” Gai grinned wider, and Lee’s heart soared for his sensei. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t want that little fact to get in the way of our rivalry!” He proclaimed loudly, accompanied by a boisterous laugh. 

“Unbelievable.” Kakashi shook his head. “You are too much, Gai.” 

~~

Gaara heard the laughter, and tried to look behind at what was happening. He succeeded in looking back at Lee and his sensei, both grinning widely. He looked at Temari, and Naruto next to him, and felt somewhat at peace. He was loved. He had people who loved him. He wasn’t alone anymore. He looked back at Lee and wondered why he wasn’t satisfied. 

When they were greeted by his people he nearly broke. The entire village cheered, happy to see him return unharmed. Thousands of people thanked him for saving the village, and for being Kazekage. He couldn’t believe it. He felt like he was floating. Temari took him home, and set him on his bed. She told him to rest. He nearly laughed. He died. He had died, and Temari wanted him to rest? 

Seeing the worry on both his siblings faces made him reconsider, and he agreed. If resting would cease their worrying, he would do it. Naruto brought something to him the next day, to keep him busy. 

“Lee asked me to give these to you. Said it would be enough reading material to keep you occupied while you recover.” He grinned. “I’m glad you are okay. We have to go back to our village, but I’ll be back soon! Believe it!” 

Gaara held the letters in his hands knowing exactly what they were. Every letter Lee had sent to him over the years. Each one he had mailed back without even thinking about it. He didn’t want to know, but now he was beyond curious. Did Lee bring them on the journey, just so he could show Gaara.

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am sorry that I scared you away again. I know that I am not someone anybody expects to share a mark with, but please give me a chance. I would like to prove that I can be everything you need._

_Yours  
Rock Lee._

_Dear Gaara,_

_You did not read my last letter. That is okay! I hope you will read this one. I am still sorry that I scared you away, and one day I would like to prove to you that I am worthy of you. I am not sure how I am going to do that yet, but I will start by being myself._

_Yours  
Rock Lee_

_Dear Gaara,_

_I am starting to get the feeling you will never read my letters. So this one will be more personal. I would like you to know something. I never believed that I would be worthy of the kanji on my hip, and when I met you I had hope. Each letter I send is me reaching out. I want you to see me Gaara, to see past my unfortunate looks, and see who I am. I want to be worthy of your love Gaara. I want to earn that. Tell me how._

_Yours. Forever.  
Rock Lee. _

He felt something damp hit his hand. He was crying. Three letters in and he was weeping. He knew he needed to show Lee that he was the one unworthy, so he went to the Suna hospital where Lee was receiving treatment. 

It was well past visiting hours, but nobody was going to stop the Kazekage, so he went into Lee’s room, and watched the ninja sleep. He grabbed a chair and silently brought it up to the bed. He looked down at Lee, and watched him have a nightmare. 

The leaf ninja’s brow furrowed and he was sweating. Gaara grabbed his hand and held it tight, moving Lee’s bangs out of his face. 

“Gaara.” Lee whimpered, and something in him broke. 

“I’m right here.” He said softly, bringing Lee out of his dream with a start. Lee’s free hand flew to his hip, and then he took a calming breath, sitting up to look at Gaara. 

They made eye contact for a few tense seconds, and Lee looked down to their joined hands. “You read my letters?” Lee asked, looking hopeful. 

“A few.” Gaara sighed. “Lee, I don’t have your mark. I created this scar when I was a child. I was hurting so much back then. Yashamaru told me that the only cure for a broken heart was love, and then he tried to kill me.” Gaara squeezed Lee’s hand. “I am unmarked, Lee. Which means you have someone waiting for you. I can’t take that away from them.” A tear rolled down his cheek. 

“You are wrong.” Lee said with such force that Gaara nearly believed him. He wanted to believe him. 

“I am not worthy of you.” Gaara’s lip twitched up. 

“You are wrong.” Lee said again, throwing both legs off the bed and towering over Gaara. He took his hand from Gaara’s grasp, and tore a hole in his hospital shirt. The once bright red kanji on his hip was discolored, like bloodied sand. Gaara’s eyes widened. 

“That isn’t possible.” He said, grabbing his chest. 

“We share a mark, Gaara. I felt you die. It was indescribable. You never believed me, but can you see now?” Lee asked, kneeling before Gaara. 

“I don’t know..” Gaara’s brow drew together. “I was born without a mark.” He groaned, digging his nails into his forehead. 

“I love you Gaara.” Lee grabbed both Gaara’s hands and brought them together between them. “Please do not leave me again.” He pleaded, kissing Gaara’s hands. 

“Why?” Gaara pulled his hands away, and got up. “Because some blemish told you to? That’s absurd.” He growled. 

“No, of course not Gaara!” Lee strode forward, embracing Gaara. “I care for you. Not the kanji on your head, or the one on my hip. I love you, the person I am holding. The mark may have been a reason to get closer to you, but it is not why I care for you.” Lee said into Gaara’s hair, rubbing soothing circles on his back. “You make me want to be better.” He looked down, and Gaara looked up. Their noses touching. “I want to learn everything about you. To take anything you may give me.” Lee’s hand found its way to Gaara’s cheek, and he waited for Gaara to make the next move. Reaching out to Lee in a way that left both of them vulnerable, touching their lips together in a soft peck. Neither of them moving. Lee was sure his heart could be heard by Gaara; it was beating so loud. Gaara seemed to smile into the kiss, and continued smiling when they separated. 

“You already have my heart, Lee.” Gaara said, bringing them together again. 

A treaty between the sand and the leaf was reached, and Lee got to spend months on end with Gaara in Suna, teaching the people of Suna taijutsu. The months he spent away from Gaara were lonely, but he knew he had a special someone to return to. 

“You’re beautiful.” Gaara said to him once, as the Suna sun filtered through the window. His hand brushing Lee’s hair away from his face. And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution to Gaalee. I didn't want it to be too long because then I would have never finished it. Thank you for reading. *^^*


End file.
